five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Skullak Tuma
Introduction Skullak Tuma is an Arrancar and the Main antagonist in the story Five World War: The Invincible Gladiator. He has challenged the Alliance and calls upon the Acts of Order to fight him on a 1v4. Originally Skullak wasn't planning to join such a pointless battle but after the death of the woman he loved, Cirucci Sanderwicci, all of that changed however. Filled with vengeance and the urge to find a powerful opponent, Skullak yearns to avenge his fallen lover and bring the end to the Alliance for their transgressions. Personality Skullak Tuma is an honorable warrior who has managed befriend all his comrades and tries to see the good in each of them, (except for those such Nnoitra and Yammy for example given their arrogant or narcissistic personality). He enjoys battle to the fullest and has been searching for those who could prove a valuable opponent to test his strength. He also has a strong sense of loyalty and would go as much as to disobeying orders to try and save his friends and comrades from mortal danger. However, when those that he cares about is either harmed or killed it should be noted that his anger is unrelenting, a side of which is rarely seen and once sparked, Skullak will claim vengeance on those that dare harm his comrades in arms. Despite the immense power he has, Skullak believes that both Coyote Starrk and Baraggan Louisenbairn are far stronger than him. History Skullak used to be the former Primera Espada and was the leader of the First Generation of Espada which was comprised of Nelliel, Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and Aaroniero. Skullak however lost his position when Coyote Starrk was brought and he replaced him. Skullak didn't mind the sudden demotion and later became the leader of the Privaron Esapda. Years later before the Winter War between Soul Society and Hueco mundo sparked; Skullak left Las Noches before the events that had unfolded and he also didn't join in the War between the Coalition and the Alliance. That all changed however after the events that unfolded at Aster Mountains. Five World War: The Invincible Gladiator Skullak faced Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, and Natsu in a one on four battle. To show the the power of the Leader of the First Generation of Espada and the third more stronger Arrnacar alive. He help inspire many members of the Coalition to fight even more strongest too. Because of Skullak's battle, The Act of Order weren't in the Taxes and Mt. Hokabe arcs. 'Five World Wars: Maiden of the God Slayers' Relationships 'Cirucci Sanderwicci' Skullak and Cirucci were lovers that cared deeply for each other. Every Arrancar from Espada to the lowest Numero knew that the two loved each other and that no other relationship could ever compare. Sadly after Cirucci's death, it sparked a rising anger within Skullak as he was driven with revenge that it caused him to join the war. Wishing to avenge his beloved and for all to witness his wrath, Skullak challenged Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, and Natsu Dragneel to a fight. This was to give a demonstration of his strength and find as well as instill fear on the one that kill his dearly beloved. 'Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd' Both are Skullak's very loyal fraccions. Both been by his side turn the day of the First Generation of the Espada, but once Skullak's lost his position as an Espada they were force to become Guards of the 22nd Underground Passageway. Both cry as they were force to watch there Lord's death being unable to help him at all in the end. 'Cana Alberona' While Skullak has never encountered or even knows who Cana Alberona is, it is shown that he holds an immense hatred for the woman since she's the one who killed Cirucci. However Skullak has promised that he would withdraw from the war if the Alliance handed over Cana to him. If not, than all would face is wrath until he finds Cirucci's Murderer and this has Cana terrified knowing that her actions had caused a powerful foe to emerge. 'Acts Of Order' Even if they are his enemies, Skullak still honors and has deep respect to the four of them. He enjoy fighting them very much and give him the most exciting battle Skullak want for a long time. Thought he thing that both Naruto and Ichigo are the smart two, while Luffy and Natsu are idiots. He however, is impress to be about to fight them at their full powers too. Thought he was very angered see Ichigo have the same powers the Arrancars can use too. Thought he so respect then each have a dream, expect Ichigo not having one at all. ''The Espada'' Skullak is known to have a close friendship and companionship with most of the Espada. He and Coyote Starrk could be considered as brothers given the fact that they understand the pain of loneliness and being powerful means that those around you that are weaker will simply die. Tia Harribel loves Skullak deeply and even enjoys how caring, nice, and compassionate he is. If Cirucci wasn't Skullak's first lover, many speculate that he would have been with Harribel herself but fate seems to work in mysterious ways. Still, she still cares and her feelings for Skullak remain strong, burning brighter than any sun. Ulquiorra and Skullak had a rather neutral relationship but considered themselves comrades. They normally talk amongst themselves and knew about their second stage of their Resurrection. When it came to Nnoitra, Skullk hated the Arrancar deeply always thought that he wasn't worthy to be an Espada. What's more, his hatred towards him was sealed after Nelliel and her Fraccions sudden disappear. Skullak knew the Arrancar had something to do with it but never had proof nor could he kill the Espada given Aizen's orders. Grimmjow views Skullak as a teacher and a rival in away since he helps him train so the Espada could reach even greater heights as well as hone his skills. Of course despite being rivals, Grimmjow knows deep down that he will never be strong enough to surpass Skullak at all, but his goal was to be stronger then Ulquiorra and prove that he is a true king. Zommari and Skullak are neutral towards each other and the to hold some respect for one another, while Szayel is questionable to Skullak. He trusts the scientist to a certain degree, but doesn't like how he treats his fraccions or other Arrancars at all when it comes to his experiments. Lastly is Aaroniero who sees Skullak as his one true friend given that he is the only person that was ever nice to him and never questioned or made fun his face. Skullak would also treat Aaroniero as a comrade and a friend no matter what his appearance is which the Espada genuinely appreciated.. 'Baraggan Louisenbarn' Skullak in completely loyal to Baraggan and see him at the one and true King of Heuco Mundo. Skullak might be stronger then Baraggan, but he never think that and claim Baraggan would be stronger then him no matter what. Because of Skullak's loyalty Baraggan soften up a bit and show a bit more kindness know Skullak will do anything he wanted for him, but only question lord that don't seem right to others comrades. Baraggan rarely disagree with Skullak and trust him know he would never fail him at all. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being a former Espada and leader of the Privaron, Skullak have huge amount of reiatsu. The color of his Reiatsu is black. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Skullak skill are very high as he about to match blow with skill fighters like Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy. Master Swordsman: Skullak is very skilled with his blade about to clash with Ichigo without any problems at all. Sonido Master: Able to move faster then most, he about to dodge attack without worry about getting hit at all. * Gemelos Sonído (双児響転 (ヘメロス・ソニード), Hemerosu Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Twins", Japanese for "Twins Sound Ceremony"): Skullak was able to master Zommari sonido and master it better. About to create up to ten clones of himself. Master Tactician: Skullak like to think out battle and study his opponents to find their weakness and about to overpower them and defeat them. Hierro: His skin and strong enjoy to block and grabbed a blade with ease with getting hurt. Immense Durability: Skullak is very strong to be about to take hits. Being punched by Luffy with flinching at all, while claims that Natsu's fire is unable to burn him at all. Bala: Skullak can fire a red Bala come either of his hands. Cero Master: His cero color is black. Back when he was an Espada of the First Generation, he was a Master of using Cero in different and unusual ways. * Gran Rey Cero: Out of all the Arrancar is Hueco Mundo, he the only one that can use a Gran Rey Cero without his own blood. However, if he used his blood it was be twice as strongest then before. * Cero Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Zero Blade Slash"): Skullak signature move. He charged a cero at the tip of his blade, but instead of firing it, he stab his blade into the cero and it was absorb into the blade. Swing his sword, he unleashed a wide bladed cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Zanpakutō Gladiador (Spanish for "Gladiator"): A katana with a black sheath, black hilt, and a golden circle guard. * Resurrección: Its release command is: "Battle". In his release form Skullak wears white gladiator armor. His remain helmet became a full gladiator helmet to cover the top of his head. He hold a saw blade shield in his left hand and in his right hand holds a large red gladiator sword called a Gladius. Resurrección Special Abilities: His abilities while released include: * Escudo Sierra en Rotacon (Spanish for "Spinning Saw Shield"): Skullak can throw his shield and turn it into a buzzsaw. Skullak has control of it make it turn around like a boomerang and have it move around on it own to fight others. * Picotoma (Spanish for "Spike Shot"): Skullak can fire many spike blade from around his shield. They sharp enough to piece thought strong armor or defense. His shield of produce new spikes round itself. * Ampliar Lanza de Escudo (Spanish for "Extending Shield Spear"): He about to extend out the spike of his shield like blade spears. Even if they are destroy, new ones pop out. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: In his Resurrección, Skullak's Reiatsu are greater then before and quite overwhelming too. * Enhanced Speed: His sonido is even fattest as he able to over pass Luffy's second gear speed. * Enhanced Hierro: He about to withstand Luffy using his second gear, Natsu in his Lighting Fire Mode, and Naruto in sage mode with getting hurt. * Cero Escudo ( Spanish for "Zero Shield"): Skullak changed a cero into his shield, but is about to extend it around him into dome shield. * Cero Sierra Circular (Spanish for "Zero Buzzsaw"): Still have a cero in his shield, he can swing his shield unleashing the cero into a shape of spinning buzzsaw. * Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Like all Espada and Privaron in Resurrección, Skullak can us the Black Cero the only Esapda that can use if the were current of former members. * Bala Oscuras ( Spanish for "Dark Bullet"): The Black Bala, the only Espada current and former can use in their Resurrección. * Cuatro Hojas de Gladiador ( Spanish for "Four Blades of the Gladiator"): Skullak's Resurrección''' true power, increasing the power in his blade the sword's red blade spilt into four separate blades. By doing this, the cutting power of his sword has quadrupled. ** '''Cuatro Cero (Spanish for "Four Zero"): He fire four separate black cero at the tips of each of his sword's blades. * Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte (Spanish for "Four Zero Blade Slash"): Absorbing four cero at once in his blade, he can unleashed four black cero like Gestuga Tenshō and they combine into one massive cero blast. Resurrección' Segunda Etapa: Gladiador del Pueblo' (Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage: Gladiator of the People"): Being the first Arrancar Aizen help to create his Army, Skullak been an Arrancar for many of year and being so series about training, he was about to unlock a second for like Ulquiorra did. Skullak's gladiator mask extends over his eyes and nose, but he has eye-sockets to see through similar to Findor's mask. His blue eyes shine/burn brightly then before and his sclera become black. His red sword became completely black and formed back into a single blade again. Skullak's bladed saw shield remains the same, but is now connected to his left arm. He gains a four bladed battle claw holding in his left hand. On the bottom of his boots, he gains small blades on them. * Espada de la Furia (Spanish for "Sword of Fury"): Skullak can turn his into a black and widen triangle shaped bladed katana. He states it the second most powerful blade in all of Hueco Mundo. Powerful enough to slice a mountain horizontally in half. * Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Skullak's Reiatsu is even more powerful then before that I scared Ichigo and make him remember his fight with Ulquiorra as Skullak was just as powerful as him. * Garra Bala (Spanish for "Claw Bullet"): Skullak can fire a death bala for his battle claw that can't be block at all. If hits it pieces thought anything. * Garra Plancha (Spanish for "Claw Sheet"): Using his battle claw, Skullak's claw glows red with reiatsu. Swing it, he blades extend out and was cutting thought anything like the ground if it was a knife cutting through butter. * Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Dark Cero Blade Slash"): He unleashed a Cero Oscuras version of a Getsuga Tenshō. * Overwhelming Enhanced Hierro: Even stronger then before, Skullak can take Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai without feeling it. Even about to grab Ichigo's blade with out being cut at all either. * Gran Rey Cero Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Grand King Zero Blade Slash"): The Gran Rey Cero version of a Getsuga Tenshō. * Garra del Gladiador (Spanish for "Claw of the Gladiator"): Focusing his reiatsu into his battle claw. Skullak can strike powerful blows when punching with his left hand. * Gran Rey Cero Oscuras (Spanish for "Grand King Dark Zero"): Skullak ultimate technique my combining two of the more power cero together into a massive nightmarish pitch black cero with dark blue outline. With the power to destroy a mountain and anything in a mile radius. * Hojas (Spanish for "Blades"): Skullak final technique if his sword, shield, and claw were destroy. He created two black sword with a blue outline made purely out of reiatsu in his hands. Resurreccion Tercera Etapa: Gladiador Espartano (Spanish for "Resurrection Third Stage: Gladiator Spartan"): Skullak in the sole and only Arrancar that has active this level of power. He explain that an Resurreccion return an Arrancar back to their original forms in away, while a Segunda Etapa is a form that make the more natural in away like removing their armor or becoming more like the creature we were in a natural way. Tercera Etapa is a form make an Arrancar into something close in away of what they looking like when they were alive. In his new form, Skullak lost all of his armor and most of his bare muscular, well tone body was shown. Though because of this all of Skullak's body was covered in various scars from all the past battles he been in. His mask remain return to becoming a Gladiator helmet again with his face visible again, but on the top of his helmet was a Roman legionnaire's crest that was black fur. He wear a black cape with a red inner inside. On the back of the cape was the insignia of the Tuma House in white, a skull wearing a golden gladiator helmet. Hold his cape together was a silver pin with the Tuma's insignia on it too. Along with that he wore a pair of black underwear and sandal like boots going up to his knees. He also had a belt too that held his Espada de la Furia sheathed as it was reformed again. In his right hand, he held a long spear with a black blade and in his left hand, he held a large golden shield with the Tuma's insignia on it too. His overall appearance made his look like a Spartan, a very powerful warrior of Greece. * Massively Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Skullak's Reiatsu is beyond any Arrancar's that is can't spilt the dark clouds in the sky and let the sun like shine in. * La Lanza del Hueco Mundo (Spanish for "Spear of the Hollow World"): Skullak throw up his spear high in the sky with a lot of force put into it. When the spear started to come down, it is cover in pure reiatsu as it was coming down faster with a lot of power put into it. When it hits the ground, a gigantic, extremely massive explosion of pure black reishi energy blow out and expand all across the land and cover it in pure darkness. The attack expanded out to about five whole miles destroy everything and lasting a good five minutes too. * Blindaje de Oro de Protección '''(Spanish for "Golden Shield of Protection"): His shield is powerful enjoy to protect him form his own ultimate attack. However, if hit was multiple powerful attack at a single point it can starting cracking and break over time if hit more. * '''Gran Rey Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Grand King Dark Zero Blade Slash")" Skullak unleash a full circle Getsuga Tenshō of his ultimate technique around himself to hit all around him at once. Trivia If Skullak had a voice actor, it would be Travis Willingham.Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Swordsmen Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Espada Category:Deceased Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Immense Power Category:Spin-Off Category:In-love Category:Male